This invention relates to devices for applying halftone screens over a camera imaging platen.
Devices are known for causing a flexible halftone screen to be applied to the surface of a vacuum platen. See, for example, U.S. Patent to Schutt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,748. It is desirable to provide a device for applying the halftone screen which is somewhat simpler than the Schutt device, and is more compact so that the flexible screen is always stored on a single wound up roller and is laid flat upon being unwound without relative motion (rubbing) between the screen and the film positioned upon the screen. It is also desirable to rapidly replace flexible screens in the field.